Zelda's Codecs
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: Ever heard of Pit's codecs? Snake's codecs? What if Zelda could have them, given to her by the three goddesses from Legend of Zelda? Description about the goddesses inside. One chapter for each smasher!
1. Intro and Mario

**Welcome to Zelda's Codecs! They're like Snake's and Pit's, but they are told from Zelda (hence the name) and the three goddesses in Legend of Zelda, Nayru, Din, and Farore. If you do not play Legend of Zelda and do not know these goddesses, then I shall explain them a bit. They are the three beings that created Hyrule and the Triforce. Farore is the Goddess of Courage, Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom, and Din in the Goddess of Power. I'll give a brief description of their personalities, which should be interesting since their personalities are never shown. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Nayru: As she is the Goddess of Wisdom, she is very wise and stays on topic, rarely giving her opinion and instead giving advice and facts. She is the one who keeps things on topic and gives Zelda insight on the fighters. Nayru is also Zelda's patron goddess, so she has a soft spot for the princess.**

**Din: Din is sarcastic, witty, a bit mean spirited, and overall, not very helpful. But she can give amazing advice if you know how to get it out of her. Din is best at giving out opponents weaknesses. She is Ganondorf's patron goddess.**

**Farore: She is the opposite of Din, always happy, energetic, and helpful, though not as helpful as Nayru. She will always point out the strengths of other fighters and give Zelda advice of how to fight back correctly. Also, she is a total fangirl. She is Link's patron goddess.**

**Well, that should do it. Extra characters will pop up from time to time, so it won't always just be the goddesses and Zelda. This will also be going in the order of the roster, with characters that got cut at the end. Here's Mario! Let's-a-go!**

Farore: Oh my, is that.. that is MARIO! THE MARIO!

Din: You get much too excited. Is this what you dreamed of seeing? A fat plumber?

Farore: How dare you say that to one of the most well known characters ever!

Nayru: Zelda, as you know, this is Mario. He was featured in a classic Nintendo game, Donkey Kong. Back then though, he was just 'Jumpman'.

Zelda: Jumpman? I never knew that.

Nayru: Mario is a very evened out character. He has an evened out speed and weight. His weak moves are not too weak, and his strong moves are not too strong.

Din: He has a normal weight and speed? You would have thought by his looks that he could have laid off the cake.

Farore: Din! I can't believe you! Zelda, you have to watch out for his combos. Be careful to jump or dodge if he starts to use a combo on you, and attack as soon as possible!

Zelda: So, he has no weaknesses?

Din: He has a bad arial attack. Use this to your advantage and get him off the stage as often as you can.

Zelda: Okay, got it. Dodge combos, knock him off the stage. Anything else?

Din: You might want to mention to him to lay off the cake and Italian food.

Farore: DIN!

Nayru: Good luck, Zelda.

**Yay! That was fun! I should be able to get these up quickly, due to the shortness of the chapters and the break. With any luck, these next few days I can get 1-2 up per day. Thanks for reading and please review! I love to read people's reviews and I'm always open to suggestions for what should happen during these codecs with certain smashers. I should also mention to those that read my story "Dark Magic", that I will update it soon! I just haven't had much time but I had made this awhile ago so all I had to do was publish it. Bye!**


	2. Luigi

**Welcome back! Thank you to Twilight Joltik, who left a very sweet review! Next up is Luigi!**

Nayru: That is-

Farore: Luigi!

Nayru: Indeed. Luigi is the sidekick to Mario.

Din: Sidekick? He's some pathetic, scared Mario clone that's taller and dressed in green.

Farore: DIN! Nayru, make her stop!

Nayru: Quiet down, you two. Luigi may look like a clone, but his move set is quite different. Luigi may be scared easily, but that doesn't mean he cannot fight.

Zelda: I thought he was just like Mario. Okay, so the difference?

Din: Luigi is a bit stronger compared to Mario. Try using the same techniques, and see for yourself what you need to do differently.

Farore: Also, watch out for his down taunt. It's embarrassing to get hit by that!

Zelda: What is his down t-

Din: Don't ask! Just be careful!

Zelda: Thanks, I guess.

Farore: Your very welcome!


	3. Peach

**Someone put in the reviews that if any Zelda character were to have codecs, it would be Link and Navi. Probably XD Well, I'm all about not doing the things that make the most sense! Thanks for saying it is interesting though :)**

Farore: It's the princess in pink!

Zelda: You mean Peach?

Farore: Duh. Don't you wish you looked as pretty as her?

Zelda: Um, I'd like to think I look okay myself, but no, I never have.

Farore: You should.

Zelda: Way to boost my moral.

Nayru: Peach may be a damsel in distress in her games, but she is no weaker here than you.

Zelda: Are you saying I'm another damsel in distress?

Din: Yeah, no offense, but you are.

Zelda: Well at least I don't get captured by a turtle. Every time. I've at least gotten caught in some creative ways.

Din: True. Well, when Peach isn't being captured for the 4500 freaking time, she makes cakes and swings frying pans at people. By the way, watch out for her frying pan, tennis racket, and her golf club.

Farore: Also, watch out for her turnips. They're an annoying and unusual projectile. Remember to use Nayru's Love to protect you.

Zelda: Okay, got it.

Farore: Can you ask her where she gets her nails done while you're at it?

**Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Bowser

**Omg thanks for all the reviews! I love some of the ideas you guys came up with :) I'll use most of them, though I was planning something for Toon Link that does not include Midna. Midna may appear though, you never know ;)**

Nayru: It's the great, almighty-

Farore: OMG IT'S SO CUTE!

Nayru: Bowser.

Zelda: Hey, I'm curious. Why doesn't he capture Peach while he's here?

Din: Simple. He doesn't want all the smashers after him. After all, a fat plumber can defeat him. The smashers could defeat him in seconds.

Nayru: Zelda. You may not be the fastest character, but Bowser is one of the slowest. Though it isn't much, use your slight speed to your advantage.

Zelda: So he must be strong, right?

Farore: Yup. He can knock you off the stage in no time if you're not careful!

Din. Watch out for when he grabs you. Try to dodge. If he ends up grabbing you, you could fly off the stage. Luckily, he will lose a life first, but watch out if you have less lives than him.

Zelda: That's happened to me too many times already. I'm getting tired of it.

Farore: Remember to stay positive!

Zelda: Easy for you to say. You aren't getting beat up by a mutant turtle.

Farore: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES HERO IN A HALF SHELL-

Din: SHUT UP ALREADY!


	5. Rosalina and Luma

**Hi! Sorry for being away for so long, its for some medical reasons :/ But I'm back and I'll try to keep up with my stories! Luckily, Christmas break is coming up which will help a lot.**

Zelda: Aw, look at that floating star! I wanna hug it! It's so cute!

Nayru: That "star" may look harmless, but Luma is a real threat. Not just does it grant Rosalina the power to attack from both sides of you, but she can use him as a strong projectile as well.

Farore: Can I hug it then?

Din: No. Now, be careful if Rosalina is charging up her Luma.

Farore: But it's so cuuute!

Nayru: farore, pay attention. Luma is dangerous. But even if you manage to knock Luma off the stage, Rosalina is powerful on her own as well.

Zelda: I can hurt that thing? Why would I want to?

Din: I KNOW IT'S CUTE BUT LISTEN UP. LUMA. WILL. KILL. YOU. OK?

Zelda: Oh.

Nayru: Luma also spawns back eventually as well. Of course he may have been replaced by a different Luma.

Farore: OOH THERE'S MORE THAN ONE CAN I HAVE ONE?

Din: No.


	6. Bowser Jr and Koopalings

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome :)**

Zelda: What is that?

Nayru: That's Bowser Jr. He may look-

Farore: Aw! He's so cute!

Nayru: -but he much better than you would imagine.

Din: Yeah, he's a feisty little turtle. He and the other koopalings all have the same move set. The only difference is the sounds they make and their looks.

Zelda: There's more than one?

Nayru: Yes, but as Din mentioned, there isn't any real difference, at least on the battlefield.

Zelda: Oh. So how do they attack? Do they get out of their flying contraption?

Farore: Nope. That Clown Car is dangerous! It's filled with all kinds of terrible things, from giant forks to wheels!

Zelda: Their flying car attacks?

Nayru: Indeed. They only time you may see them out if the Clown Car is when they use their up special. This will allow you to attack them while they're in the air. Watch out for their Clown Car, though. It explodes on impact when it is dropped.

Zelda: Wait, do I have to attack all of them at once?

Din: No. Pay attention. You will only battle one at a time if you're only against one player. You see, each one is a separate fighter in a way. Some people explain it as costumes. The one that appears depends on the player's costume choice as well as-

Farore: YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Din: Oops. Okay, nevermind. You got this.

Zelda: Wow Din. You're actually being a bit nice.

Din: And you're being a bit oblivious and stupid.

Zelda: Nermind.

**I can't wait to get to the Legend of Zelda characters, as well as a few other fun ones. Also, I swear I'm working on my other stories, it's just that things are a bit crazy in my life right now. Bye!**


	7. Wario

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are the sweetest! I probably would have stopped this by now if it hadn't been for you guys, so thanks :)**

Zelda: What's that smell?

Nayru: That is Wario.

Zelda: Why does he smell like that?

Nayru: He favors garlic and has an unbelievable move called the Wario Waft.

Zelda: I don't want to know what that is about.

Din: He also has a motorcycle and happens to like biting people.

Zelda: WHAT!?

Din: Well, I think we should be moving on. Good luck!

Zelda: Wait! Please tell me what to do!

Farore: Wing it! Though I would suggest attacking him from behind. Bye!

Zelda: Great.


End file.
